Paradise
by Kawaiichu
Summary: Airi realizes that the closest one she had to a lover had died. Leading to her helping everyone save the school. After wards it goes through the rest of her life, before dying and joining her lover at the end.


"**Paradise"**

**Disclaimer: **Airi belongs to me. Motty (Motimer) belongs to Pageburner9689/Deviantart. Mel (Melavol) belongs to Hieislittlekitsune/Deviantart. Harry Potter and all of its characters and such belong to JK Rowling.

**

* * *

  
**

The only thing she had felt then was utter heartbreak. Seeing Harry sitting next to a dead body, holding what looked like a vial of memories in his hands. Airi had managed to stay undetected the entire time, but seeing who the corpse was had taken her breath away, as if she couldn't breathe for the longest time. Throat burning as she stayed where she was, no longer looking at them. Sliding down the wall as tears feel from her face. She rarely ever cried, but she couldn't help it this time, not making a sound so she wouldn't be heard or found. He promised he wouldn't leave her behind like this, he said everything would be okay…And yet she found him dead on the floor, blood pooled around him as it came from a large wound on his throat. Yet he looked as if he had simply fallen asleep, a calm and almost serene look on his even paler face. Dark hair fallen in front of it, shadowing over those now closed onyx eyes. She couldn't look again, seeing the first time already hurt so watched as Harry had run out of the room and the shrieking shack altogether, going to help the rest of their friends that were left alive. Still alive, and in need of Harry's help, as well as her own. But how could she help them? Not like this. She couldn't fight when realizing the only person she really loved besides her parents had died. Leaving her without a single goodbye. She couldn't even tell him what she had been trying to for the past what, year and a half?.

Yet it let her realize he was still there with her, just as the little runt she had been carrying since her lover had left before the end of 6th year. With that in mind, she had stopped crying, taking a moment to get up before going into the room to kneel down next to the body on the floor. Gently running a hand through his hair before putting it behind an ear, and getting a better look at his peaceful, but lifeless face. "…I'll come back for you…After I finish what you started." And helping to protect Harry as well as saving the school from the Dark Lord is what she'd do. Finishing what her lover and Dumbledore had started so many years before. "That I can promise you." Her ears twitched a second later, hearing commotion from the school. Going to look at her lover's face one last time before going to get up, leaving the Shrieking Shack and his body behind. Mind now set on just more than getting revenge, though it may be so bittersweet. She would help save the school and everyone else, even if it took her life as well as her child's. 'I'll try not to keep you waiting long…Severus.' Thinking before entering the school grounds, the building answering a silent call as her body started to brim with magic. Wild magic. Pure magic. She wouldn't leave a single Death Eater alive. Not after what they had done. Tears no longer falling from her face, she busted through the front door of the Great Hall. Catching the attention of everyone.

"Prepare to die Death Eaters, for what you've done!" No longer having mercy, for it had run out once Severus Snape had died. Because of them.

* * *

**-Chapter two will be up soon! I plan on having more than one chapter for this story. So wish me luck! Read and review would be nice, and NO FLAMING Kthnx :D This is also my FIRST EVER story submitted. Those of you who don't know this Airi character, she isn't human, so it explains the longer carrying session for a child. All will be explained when I submit a document on what she is, her race, etc. (No flaming about her being a MARY SUE! I've tried hard not to make her one, and those that know of this character are willing to support that Airi is a very balanced OC, and not like most people would think. Yes I'm still working out some character issues, but she isn't a Mary Sue!  
**


End file.
